


Watch Your Back When You Can't Watch Mine

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hunt Avatar Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Friendship, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has Many Eyes, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is Bad at Feelings, Late Night Conversations, Paranoia, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Alice "Daisy" Tonner in The Buried Fear Domain, Sharing a Bed, The Magnus Archives Season 4, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Jon scrubbed a palm down his cheekbones. "What's– what did you need?""I just said. Nothing.""Why'd you wake me up then?"--Jon and Daisy and the intrinsic vulnerability of sleep.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Watch Your Back When You Can't Watch Mine

"Are you– you're there, right?" 

Jon blinked thickly, the words swimming through the hazy fog of sleep. 

"Am I what?" He slurred, pushing the words across a tacky tongue. "Daisy?" 

"Nothing." 

Jon scrubbed a palm down his cheekbones. "What's– what did you need?" 

"I just said. Nothing." 

"Why'd you wake me up then?" Jon groaned. 

There was a fragile silence; the rustling of the sheets the only sound in the dim room. 

"I just– nevermind." Daisy bit out, her blurry form shifting around in the blankets and causing the bed frame to creak. "Go back to sleep." 

Jon exhaled. "You didn't wake me up to tell me to go back to sleep." 

"I could've." 

"But you didn't." 

Daisy sat up abruptly, the scratchy sheets pooling at her waist. "Know that, did you?" 

"No." Jon fought the urge to sigh again. "Normal people don't wake each other up at–" 

He glanced toward the clock, ignoring the fact that the numbers shouldn't have been visible in the dusk. "Half three in the morning." 

"We aren't normal people." 

"So this is a philosophy conversation, then?" 

"Just fucking drop it." Daisy growled. 

Jon let the sigh escape from his throat; the weight of it far more than a simple gust of air. "I– I'm watching, there's. There's no need to worry." 

Daisy made another low rumbling noise. "Wasn't asking about that." 

Jon ignored the false ring to the words. Instead, he kicked at the blankets until the thick bundle that surrounded him had been pushed aside enough so he could curl around Daisy. His body going abruptly cold under her tiny top sheet, but still warmer than the average human could ever safely run. 

"There's a few more hours until we need to be awake if you could manage." He said softly. 

"Course, I can." Daisy mumbled, her chest vibrating against his cheek. "Don't need you for it either." 

"Of course." Jon repeated; his eyelids slipping shut, but his gaze not blinded by the action. "Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Billie Eilish's song "Copycat" !! 
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed plz feel free to drop a kudos/comment !! Or to follow me on Tumblr @Kaiserkorresponds !!


End file.
